User blog:JEOC/Comprehensive USCM Arsenal
(Updated as of 11/02/2020) Contact e-mail: JEOC0711@gmail.com This post contains a comprehensive list of the equipment, armour, weapon systems (including attachments, modifications and ammunition) and vehicles used by the United States Colonial Marine Corps. I have categorised the contents of this list in accordance with contemporary military classification to most effectively portray the capabilities of the USCM as well as assist those interested in developing any kind of fan RPG etc. or even professional game developers and I am particularly interested in any comments regarding the classification and comprehensiveness of this list. Note that only standard issue equipment and service weapons are listed here, non-standard equipment such as personal firearms (e.g. PFC Vasquez's sidearm) are not included. Revised terminology: *Sonic Harpoon Artillery Remote Projectile (P9 SHARP Rifle): **→ Special High-explosive Adhesive Remote Projectile **or **→ Surface-embedded High-explosive Activated Remote Projectile Abbreviated contents: Abridged Contents 1: #Personal Armour and Equipment #Personnel Weapon Systems ##Mêlée weapons ##Small arms ##Light weapons #Emplaced Weapons ##CIWS ##Organic support weapons ##Command-level support assets #DRASHs (Deployable Rapid Assembly Shelters) #Military Vehicles and Aerospacecraft ##Combat vehicles ##Military aerospacecraft #Interstellar Spacecraft ##Re-entry capable ##Orbital (non re-entry capable) #Orbital Facilities Abridged Contents 2: #Personal Armour and Equipment ##Body armour ##Helmets ##Load-bearing equipment ##Camouflage clothing ##Environment suits ##Aerial mobility ##Tools ##Communication #Personnel Weapon Systems ##Mêlée weapons ##Small arms ###Pistols ###Machine pistols ###Submachine guns ###Carbines ###Assault rifles ###Battle rifles ###Sniper rifles ###Shotguns ##Light weapons ###Machine guns ###Anti-materiel rifles ###Man-portable railguns ###Hand grenades ###Grenade launchers ###Mortars ###Anti-tank weapons ###MANPADS (man-portable air-defense systems) ###Placed explosives ####Remotely detonated ####Land mines ###Sentry guns ###Prototype weapon systems ###Flamethrowers ###Electroshock weapons ###Sonic weapons ###NNEMP (Non-nuclear electromagnetic pulse) weapons ###DEWs (Directed-energy weapons) ###Chemical weapons ###Radiological weapons ###Other weapon systems #Emplaced Weapons ##CIWS ###Turrets ##Organic support weapons ###Area-defence ##Command-level support assets ###ASATs (Anti-satellite weapons) ###Area-defence #DRASHs (Deployable Rapid Assembly Shelters) #Military Vehicles and Aerospacecraft ##Combat vehicles ###Light attack vehicles ###APCs (Armoured personnel carriers) ###Command vehicles ###Tanks ###Mortar carriers ###Self-propelled artillery ###Anti-aircraft vehicles ###Trucks ###Powered exoskeletons ###VTOL vehicles ##Military aerospacecraft ###Dedicated re-entry vehicles ###Strikeships ###Gunships ###Fighter aircraft ###Dropships ###Lift shuttles ###Scout ships #Interstellar Spacecraft ##Re-entry capable ###Emergency escape vehicles ###Dropships ##Orbital (non re-entry capable) ###Recon ###Frigates ####Rapid-response combat ships ####Attack transports ####Troop transports ###Cruisers ###Other military starships #Orbital Facilities ##Service Base Personal Armour and Equipment Body armour M3 Pattern Personal Armour *Features: **TNR Shoulder Lamp **Remote biomonitors — These monitor the wearer's life signs, including heart-rate and breathing which are relayed by the PDT to the tactical command centre **Compatibility with the IRC Mk.50 Compression suit *Variants: **Standard **Light-weight — Greater running speed **Reinforced — Better protection from physical damage **Acid-resistant — Provides resistance to Xenomorph blood M4X Armour — Light resistance to Xenomorph blood Apesuit — Effective protection from Xenomorph blood and Facehuggers Class VII Spidersilk Armour Helmets M10 Pattern Ballistic Helmet *Features: **PDT (Personal Data Transmitter) **Integrated full-motion tactical video camera **Audio microphone **IFF (Identification Friend or Foe transmitter) **Passive flip-down infrared sight — This sight displays infrared images from the thermal imaging facility built into the tactical camera, superimposing them over the background as a head-up display Mk.30 tactical helmet *Features: **Flip-down eyepiece display — Displays tactical data e.g. The wearer could look out of the UD-4L's cockpit at a target and the ship's Target Identification and Acquisition System would show it's profile on the eyepiece screen, which change to tracking or launch functions after flipping the fire control switch Load-bearing equipment IMP (Individual Marine Pack) Camouflage clothing Ghillie Suit *Features: **BiMex M3 Day/Night Goggles **Portable heat sink pack — This optional attachment helps regulate the suits thermal signature Environment suits IRC Mk.50 Compression suit *Features: **Compatibility with the M3 Pattern Personal Armour Halitel CM-2200 Compression Suit IRC Mk.35 Pressure suit Aerial mobility Parafoil Jet pack Tools Entrenching Tool M-94 Marking Flare ME3 Hand Welder ComTech Hacking Device Intelligence Unit Position Tracker M314 Motion Tracker Infrared Binoculars BiMex M3 Day/Night Goggles Amplite nightvision goggles Communication Field Radio Orbital Communicator Pulse Communicator Personnel Weapon Systems Mêlée weapons Combat Knife Gerber Mark II fighting knife Small arms Pistols M4 Pistol *Ammunition: **9mm ball rounds **M901 armour-piercing rounds M4A3 Service Pistol *Attachments: **Laser Targeting System **A7 Sound Suppressor *Ammunition: **9mm ball rounds **M901 armour-piercing rounds **A27 high velocity rounds M4A4 Pistol *Ammunition: **.45 rounds **.45 expanding anti-personnel "dumdum" rounds **.45 tungsten core armour-piercing rounds 88 Mod 4 Combat Pistol *Attachments: **S91 Dot Reflex Sight **C43 Extended Magazine *Modifications: **Full-Auto Action Replacement 9mm Automatic Pistol *Ammunition: **9mm rounds Machine pistols 88 Mod 4 Combat Pistol — w/Full-Auto Action Replacement *Attachments: **S91 Dot Reflex Sight **C43 Extended Magazine *Modifications: **Full-Auto Action Replacement VP70 *Ammunition: **9×19mm Parabellum VP78 Pistol *Ammunition: **9mm squash head rounds Submachine guns M39 Submachine Gun *Attachments: **Fold Down Iron Sights **S6 Reflex Sight **Laser Targeting System **High-Capacity Magazine **A4 Stabilizing Stock *Modifications: **Magazine Accelerator *Ammunition: **Caseless rounds MP9 Submachine Gun Carbines M41A Pulse Rifle MK2 *Attachments: **U1 Grenade Launcher **U4 Firebomb Launcher **U7 Tac-Shotgun **S6 Reflex Sight **Laser Targeting System **M5 Extended Magazine **A9 Sound Suppressor *Modifications: **Magazine Accelerator *Ammunition **M309 10x24mm caseless rounds M41E *Ammunition: **10mm caseless anti-personnel rounds (100 rounds per magazine) **10mm caseless armour-piercing rounds (100 rounds per magazine) **10mm caseless rainbow tracer rounds (75 rounds per magazine) Assault rifles M41A Pulse Rifle *Ammunition **M309 10x24mm caseless rounds M41A/2 Pulse Rifle *Ammunition **M309 10x24mm caseless rounds (greater penetrative qualities than those fired from an M41A) NSG 23 Assault Rifle *Attachments: **AF13 Shotgun **ID23 Incineration Unit **S91 Dot Reflex Sight **2x Telescopic Zoom Sight **RE93 Absorbing Stock **BL11 Silencer *Modifications: **SR4 Burst Fire Modification *Ammunition **7.62mm caseless rounds Battle rifles M4RA Battle Rifle *Attachments: **U1 Grenade Launcher **U7 Tac-Shotgun **Prox-Mine Launcher **S4 2x Telescoping Sight **S11 Variable Zoom Sight **Smart Targeting Scope **A14 Barrel Extension **A9 Sound Suppressor *Ammunition: **(Standard rounds) **A19 high velocity rounds Sniper rifles M42A Scope Rifle *Ammunition: **M250 10×28mm caseless rounds (effective range is well below 2,000 m) **M252 HEAP 10x28mm caseless rounds (maximum effective range of 2,950 m) **Long range stabilized 10x28mm caseless rounds (effective range of 3,800 m) Shotguns M37A2 Pump Shotgun *Attachments: **S7 Alloy Iron Sight **Laser Targeting System **B3 Barrel Choke Tube *Modifications: **C8 Custom Loading Port *Ammunition: **Buckshot **S11 expanding shot **R1 flechette rounds **B15 timed explosive MK221 Tactical Shotgun *Attachments: **ID16 Incendiary Shell launcher **21S Arc Round launcher — (electroshock weapon) **S91 Dot Reflex Sight **L14 Laser Targeting System **R2 Recoil Dampening Stock *Modifications: **C47 Box Magazine System **Motorized Cycling System *Ammunition: **Buckshot Shotgun *Ammunition: **Buckshot **Slugs U7 Tac-Shotgun — Under-barrel attachment for the M41A MK2 *Ammunition: **12 gauge buckshot AF13 Shotgun — Under-barrel attachment for the NSG 23> *Ammunition: **12 gauge buckshot ID16 Incendiary Shell launcher — Under-barrel attachment for the MK221 *Ammunition: **ID16 Incendiary Shells 21S Arc Round launcher — Under-barrel attachment for the MK221 (electroshock weapon) *Ammunition: **21S Arc Rounds ZX-76 Shotgun *Ammunition: **12 gauge buckshot M68 Assault Shotgun Light weapons Machine guns M41AE2 Heavy Pulse Rifle *Ammunition: **Caseless ball rounds (point-detonating high explosive light armour-piercing) M56 Smartgun *Ammunition: **M250 10×28mm caseless rounds M57 Smartgun *Ammunition: **Guided projectiles (can dynamically retarget mid-flight) M57D 'Dirty' Smartgun — Radiological weapon *Ammunition: **"Rounds that shatter into hundreds of radioactive splinters inside their target" M59/B Smartgun *Ammunition: **Variable velocity rounds (higher velocity with tracking switched off) M90 Minigun *Ammunition: **Armour-piercing rounds M5 Gatling Gun Anti-materiel rifles M42C Scoped Rifle *Ammunition: **Armour-piercing rounds Man-portable railguns M44 Sledgehammer Railgun *Ammunition: **Hyperkinetic slugs (uses a controlled fusion reaction to melt a channel through obstacles) WY-12 Railgun *Ammunition: **High-explosive armour-piercing rifle sabots Railgun Hand grenades M40 HEDP Grenade G2 Electroshock Grenade — Electroshock weapon Grenade launchers M92 Grenade Launcher *Ammunition: **Timed fuse grenades **Proximity mines **EMP grenades — NNEMP weapon **Spider mines U1 Grenade Launcher — Under-barrel attachment for the M41A MK2, M4RA and integral for the M41A *Ammunition: **M40 HEDP Grenade **M38 HEAP **M51A Bounding Fragmentation **M108 Canister (Buckshot) **M230 Baton **M60 White Phosphorous Incendiary **M72A1 Starshell U4 Firebomb Launcher — Under-barrel attachment for the M41A MK2 *Ammunition: **U4 Firebomb Prox-Mine Launcher — Under-barrel attachment for the M4RA *Ammunition: **Proximity detonated anti-personnel mines M38C Canister Gun Mortars M402 Multiple-Launch Mortar *Ammunition: **80mm mortar shells Anti-tank weapons M5 RPG *Ammunition: **Unguided anti-armour rocket-propelled grenade M6B Rocket Launcher *Ammunition: **Unguided rocket **Guided missile M83 SADAR *Ammunition: **Active-homing anti-tank missile M83A2 *Ammunition: **Active-homing anti-tank missile (identifies defensive countermeasures such as decoy flares and possesses improved logic programming to aid in rejecting these dummy targets) M83AM SADAR AMAG *Ammunition: **Active-homing anti-tank thermobaric missile (aerosol magnesium explosive) M112 HIMAT (Command mode) *Ammunition: **60mm near-hypervelocity guided anti-tank missile (mach 4.5 w/5000 m range) Skeeter Launcher *Ammunition: **"Skeeter" missile M78 PIG — DEW *Ammunition: **Vaporized plasma laser (effective/maximum ranges of 400/2,000 m) MANPADS (man-portable air-defense systems) SIM-118 Hornet *Ammunition: **Hypervelocity surface-to-air guided missile Placed explosives Remotely detonated =C-8 = Land mines =Directional mine = =Static mine = =M5 Bounding Mine = =M20 Claymore Mine = =Proximity detonated anti-personnel mines = Sentry guns UA 571-C Automated Sentry Gun *Ammunition: **M250 10×28mm caseless rounds UA 571-D Automated Sentry Gun — DEW *Ammunition: **20 mW HF laser UA 571-F Automated Sentry Gun *Ammunition: **40 mm grenades Hunterbuster Sentry Gun *Features: **Rapid-fire sniper rifle **Counterballistics system **Tightbeam cloak-defeating scanner M112 HIMAT (Autonomous mode) *Ammunition: **60mm near-hypervelocity guided anti-tank missile (mach 4.5 w/5000 m range) Prototype weapon systems P9 SHARP Rifle *Ammunition: **Time-delayed explosive-tipped dart XM99A Phased Plasma Pulse Rifle — DEW *Ammunition: **Charged plasma arc Electrolaser — DEW *Ammunition: **Electrically conductive LIPC (laser-induced plasma channel) Flamethrowers M240 Incinerator Unit *Ammunition: **Ultra-thickened napthal fuel M260B Flamethrower *Ammunition: **Ignited liquid napalm ID23 Incineration Unit — Under-barrel attachment for the NSG 23 Electroshock weapons 21S Arc Round launcher *Ammunition: **21S Arc Rounds G2 Electroshock Grenade Electrolaser — DEW *Ammunition: **Electrically conductive LIPC (laser-induced plasma channel) Sonic weapons PM101A Sonic Gun NNEMP (Non-nuclear electromagnetic pulse) weapons M92 Grenade Launcher *Ammunition: **Timed fuse grenades **Proximity mines **EMP grenades **Spider mines DEWs (Directed-energy weapons) M78 PIG *Ammunition: **Vaporized plasma laser UA 571-D Automated Sentry Gun *Ammunition: **20 mW HF laser XM99A Phased Plasma Pulse Rifle *Ammunition: **Charged plasma arc Electrolaser *Ammunition: **Electrically conductive LIPC (laser-induced plasma channel)/span> Chemical weapons CN-20 Nerve Gas Radiological weapons M57D 'Dirty' Smartgun *Ammunition: **"Rounds that shatter into hundreds of radioactive splinters inside their target" Other weapon systems M38 *Ammunition: **Cased ammunition Emplaced Weapons CIWS Turrets Air Defense Artillery =- M579 — 20mm quad rotary cannon system, can track and defeat hypervelocity targets at ranges of up to 1,500 m using armour-piercing and HE shells = =- M270 — Phased plasma gun array, can destroy artillery shells in mid-flight = =- M820 — Rapid-pulsing free-electron 40 mW laser, can also be fired on a continuous-wave "dazzle" mode to blind the optical and infrared sensors of missiles, as well as blind enemy infantry though this last use is prohibited by the Geneva Convention = Organic support weapons Area-defence LIM-417 Phalanx *Ammunition: **High-altitude hypervelocity surface-to-air guided missile (multi-dart kinetic penetration warhead) Command-level support assets ASATs (Anti-satellite weapons) HIM-78 Sprint *Ammunition: **Surface-to-space ASAT guided missile Area-defence HIM-122 Lancer *Ammunition: **High-altitude surface-to-air guided missile (multi-warhead with 10 independently targeted warheads) DRASHs (Deployable Rapid Assembly Shelters) HARD (Hazardous Atmosphere and Radiation Detachment) Shelter *Features: **Full protection from vacuum, extreme temperatures and radiation **Supports four personnel in HARDCore Armour for up to one week **APC-sized, dropship transportable unit **One and two person sizes also Vacuum Shelter *Features: **Does not block high levels of radiation or the greates temperature extremes **Supports six people for one month **One and two person sizes also Military Vehicles and Aerospacecraft Combat vehicles Light attack vehicles Stinger XT-37 APCs (Armoured personnel carriers) M577 APC =- M577A1 — M270 Boyars PARS-150 dual phased plasma gun turret = =- M577A2 — M820 rapid-pulsing free-electron 40mW laser turret = =- M577A3 — 20 MeV turbo-alternator powered charged particle beam cannon turret = M579 APC — Anti-aircraft vehicle Heavy APC Command vehicles 8x8 command vehicle Tanks M34 Longstreet light tank M22 Jackson medium tank M40 Ridgeway heavy tank Mortar carriers M572 Armoured Mortar Carrier Self-propelled artillery M292 Self-Propelled Artillery M201 MLRS Anti-aircraft vehicles M579 APC Trucks 6x6 tactical truck w/ 8 troop seats Powered exoskeletons P-5000 Powered Work Loader Power Loader — Weaponized HARDCore (Hazardous Atmosphere and Radiation Detachment) Armour *Features: **Hydraulically-assisted steel exoskeleton spacesuit **Titatnium plated **Extreme temperature insulation Exosuit =- Type 1 — Flamethrower/laser/twin rotary guns/rocket launcher = =- Type 2 — Dual M103 Torrent Cannons or Solid State Cannons (superposed load railgun grid) = ATAX (Alien Tactical Advantage Explorer) Berserker (MOX) — Cyborg VTOL vehicles Speeder Hovertread Military aerospacecraft Dedicated re-entry vehicles Dead drop re-entry insertion vehicle Strikeships AD-17A Cougar AD-19C/D Bearcat Gunships UD-4C UD-22 Navaho Fighter aircraft Evac Fighter Dropships UD-4L 'Cheyenne' Utility =- UD-4B — Original production variant, cannot transport M577 APC and only has primary weapons pods = =- UD-4C — Gunship (first variant with both primary and secondary weapons bays and dedicated rotary cannon turret) = =- UD-4E — A UD-4B with extended atmospheric range = =- UD-4H — Definitive production variant, major redesign of systems and components as well as the first capable of transporting the M577 APC = =- UD-4J — A life-extension program upgrading all UD-4Bs to UD-4H specifications = UD-6B Mohawk UD-24 Lift shuttles CS-14 Briareos heavy lift shuttle Scout ships Service Skiff Interstellar Spacecraft Re-entry capable Emergency escape vehicles Type 337 EEV Dropships USS Brilliant (super-heavy re-entry capable FTL dropship) Orbital (non re-entry capable) Recon *Features: **Cargo space for only a single dropship and APC Frigates Rapid-response combat ships =USS Hasdrubal = Attack transports =Bougainville-class = Troop transports =Conestoga-class = Cruisers *Features: **Same cargo capacity as frigates but with greater firepower **Designed to enter systems and destroy system defense frigates (non-FTL frigates) Other military starships Valley Forge-class Dreadnought-class Orbital Facilities Service Base *Features: **Can repair damaged spacecraft and requisition specific parts Category:Blog posts